Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of over-lock and release systems for rentable facilities. More particularly, the invention is a distributed management system for self-storage facilities that provide customers with immediate access to an over-locked space upon payment of delinquent past due balances.
Description of Related Art
Self-storage units are typically rented on a monthly basis. If a customer is delinquent, and does not pay their rent to the self-storage facility owner by an agreed-upon due date, the owner (i.e., landlord) has a right to prevent the customer from accessing the storage unit. Self-storage facility owners typically place an over-lock over the storage unit door, such as through a hasp that prevents opening of the door. The over-lock is utilized until the customer pays the delinquent past due balance on their account.
The process of placing, and removing over-locks, can be quite burdensome on a self-storage facility owner, especially with large facilities with hundreds of storage units, the majority of which may be rented to month-to-month customers. After an over-lock is placed on a storage unit, the over-lock must ultimately be removed once the customer account becomes non-delinquent. Removing over-locks is time-consuming and costly because it requires personnel from the self-storage facility to physically go to the storage unit and remove the over-lock.
In addition, the cost of conventional over-locks can be prohibitive. Many conventional over-locks are electronic and provide automated and remote locking/unlocking functions. Such over-locks oftentimes require significant capital improvements on the storage structures, as these over-locks must be installed behind the storage door on the interior of the space. Furthermore, these electronic locks inherently require constant power, and their continuous twenty-four hour operation increases power consumption costs for the self-storage facility.
Furthermore, as with any complex electronic device, electronic over-locks are subject to failure and malfunction, and can require costly repairs to be conducted by an electrician, if not ultimately requiring replacement.
Other conventional over-locks include standard combination locks. However, with a self-storage facility utilizing a limited number of standard combination over-locks, habitually delinquent customers eventually begin to recognize the unlock codes, and these over-locks become futile. The self-storage facility must then perpetually replace over-locks with unlock codes that have become known and compromised.
Another disadvantage of standard combination over-locks is the potential for delayed access to the customer. If the customer makes a payment and brings their account current when the self-storage management office is closed or when personnel are unavailable, such as on weekends, after-hours, or holidays, the customer must then wait until the office is open and there are personnel available to remove the over-lock. Thus, the customer cannot gain access to their storage unit and possessions immediately after making payment to bring their account current. The delay between such a payment and removal of the over-lock does not cater to tenants who may need immediate access to their storage unit.
Thus, there is a need in the self-storage industry for a system that allows or disallows access to an over-locked storage unit without the need for an on-site attendant. Such a distributed over-lock system would allow for immediate access to an over-locked storage unit, would encourage delinquent customers to bring an account current in a timely fashion, and would reduce operational costs associated with conventional electronic and standard combination over-lock systems.